The Bonds of Jealousy
by Blitzkartoffel
Summary: Anju is coming to terms with being an awakened vampire, Maki is coming to terms with being a snack, and Karin is . . . well Karin. Join Maki, Anju, and Karin as they sort out the new boundaries of their new relationships. Special Extra Chapter (Adult Content): Here lies the juicy bits. Several years later Maki and Anju's relationship jumps to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Knowing is Frustrating**

Maki hurried down the dark path. She knew there was nothing to fear, in fact this was probably the safest place in the city, but with all the dead trees and the thick, eerie fog she felt a little creeped out. Maki wished that Karin's family would do something about the greenery. It couldn't be that hard to install sprinklers just to perk up the trees a little. Maki wondered how the bats would feel about having a more lively home. Her answer came in the form of having her face swiped by a nearby bat.

Maki let out a little shriek and crouched back. "I'm sorry bats. I'm sorry bats." She repeated over and over in her head in the event the bats were actually reading her mind.

"You should know he wont hurt you." A quiet voice whispered in Maki's ear. Maki was neither expecting, nor prepared, for such a thing and managed to display her surprise via a graceful shrieking midair one hundred and eighty degree turn with a perfect ten point crouched landing.

Before Maki there stood a small girl. She was petite, wearing the kind of frilly white dress you would expect to find on a porcelain doll and carrying a parasol to match it. Maki figured the parasol to be a rather odd accompaniment given the near lack of sunlight in the dense fog.

"Anju . . ." Maki squeaked, then gathered her composure and yelled at the girl. "you nearly scared me half to death!"

Anju was Karin's little sister, and the youngest member of the Maaka family. A family Maki only recently discovered was comprised solely of vampires. Anju had the uncanny ability to appear randomly in any given situation, though Maki didn't know if this was a vampire ability or just one possessed by younger children and she didn't much care to ask either way. All Maki _did_ care about was the fact that Anju had chosen to capitalize on her ability by scaring Maki every chance she got, and it was becoming rather frustrating.

"Big sister is waiting for you." Anju emotionlessly stated in a voice hardly more than a whisper. "Come this way."

Maki hated to admit that she preferred Anju's company as opposed to walking alone. Though, that didn't stop her from wishing Anju would stop picking on her so much. After all, Maki was older so she should be shown a little more respect. Maki closed her eyes and her head gave a little bob as she pictured a polite and courteous Anju.

That wasn't what she discovered upon opening her eyes. Instead she found Anju standing, or more so floating, almost nose to nose in front of her face. All Maki could really see was Anju's eyes and at that range, for just a millisecond, she could swear they flashed red. Maki let out a little girlish squeak and fell backwards on her butt. The pathway was stone and the fall smarted just enough to cause Maki to winch on impact.

"Are you ok Maki?" Karin yelled as she charged off the steps toward her friend.

Charging towards ones friend is common practice for most and safe in almost all situations, but Maki knew Karin was, how to put it, a bit lacking in the coordination area. Maki barely had a chance to shout "Wait . . ." before Karin face planted into the walkway.

"Are you alright big sister?" Anju asked in the same barely audible dead tone she always used.

Karin pulled herself up to a sitting position. "I'm fine Anju." She said holding her hands over her nose. "I'm pretty used to this kind of thing." Karin added her trademark embarrassed laugh to the end and Maki couldn't help but smile. How did she ever manage such a clumsy and awkward friend?

"I think we had better get inside before there are any more accidents." Maki stated as she rose to her feet and dusted off her backside.

"Agreed." Karin chimed in response.

The Maaka house was huge by Japanese standards, and Maki figured it must be pretty large by any other countries standards as well; though she had no basis for that assumption. The front door was similar to the old castle homes and was comprised of two large wooden doors. This led to the excessively long and cluttered main hall, which passed the kitchen and most of the bedrooms. Karin's room was up the stairs and at the far end of the second hall. It was the only room in the house that got complete sunlight and this made sense since Karin was the only vampire in the family who wasn't bothered by the sun.

Maki appreciated the fact that the fog barrier was lifted just enough to let sun into Karin's room. This meant that she wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the family bothering them until after dark and, as much as she hated to abandon her friend, Maki had no intentions of sticking around that long. Karin's family could be a little scary to outsiders. Her parents still weren't fully accepting of Maki knowing their secrets and Karin's older brother had a tendency to be just plain mean. And then there was Anju.

"That girl, I swear." Maki mumbled.

"You say something Maki?" Karin asked.

"Oh, no, No. Nothing." Maki responded a little embarrassed. "We had better get to it don't you think?" She added as she pulled out the homework she needed to finish.

"Do we have to?" Karin whined.

Maki drew upon her most convincing scolding voice and responded. "Listen. You're the one who can't seem to finish one piece of homework by yourself."

Karin lowered her head. "I know Maki. It's just so hard to focus with everything that has been happening lately. I mean there is the extra shifts at work and the problems with my family and my grandma has been real active lately and then there's . ."

"Usui" Maki interrupted.

Karin's face was still lowered but Maki knew it was beet red. Maki rather liked picking on Karin using her relationship with Usui as a tool. It was kind of a mild form of payback for being so lucky. Compared to Maki, Karin had it all. She was well liked, had freedom at home, had nifty vampire powers (though Maki had never seen them she was pretty certain they were there) but mostly she had a successful relationship.

Usui was the only boy Karin had ever shown any real feelings for. And he shared her feelings in kind. From what Maki had managed to pry out of Karin the relationship was really serious. But that didn't matter to Winner. Regardless of the blatant nature of the relationship between Karin and Usui, Winner simply viewed it as an obstacle in the way of his beautiful life with Karin.

This circumstance was truly unfortunate since Winner, Karin's number one fan, was also Maki's first and biggest crush. It was difficult for Maki to hide her anger toward Karin over this fact. But they had been friends since they were both in elementary school and that kind of a friendship wasn't worth wasting over a boy, at least Maki didn't think so. Still, she had to admit a little spot deep down in her heart was brimming with hatred for Karin. And every once and a while that hatred would build up until Maki felt like she could burst.

"Never mind about all that," Maki added in a cheery voice. "Which part did you need my help with tonight?"

Karin's head sunk even lower and Maki knew what that meant.

"Don't tell me you didn't even start it." Maki shouted.

"I'm sorry Maki." Karin bellowed, her eyes welling with tears. "I've just been so busy lately I completely forgot we had homework at all."

Maki simply shook her head. What else could she do? Ever since she had known Karin the poor girl had been scatter brained. The only part that was dumbfounding was that fact that the condition seemed to be worsening with age. Maybe it was because Karin's huge boobs were hogging all the blood that was supposed to be for her brain. Maki chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Karin asked wearing a truly pitiful look on her face.

"Nothing." Maki chimed, suppressing another chuckle. Being with Karin was like babysitting a ten year old. Maki forced herself to gather composure and the effort required she let out a long sigh. "Well I guess it can't be helped. We start from the top."

"Okay!" Karin agreed in an overly enthusiastic voice.

The two spent the next couple hours on math. They had been taught only basic equations up till this point, and Karin seemed capable of handling those. But occasionally there was a problem requiring a more compound approach. This is the reason Maki was at Karin's. Karin got the concepts just fine, but implementation was Maki's specialty.

"So you see, you just take the X away and then distribute the S until you find the value of E. Then you add that back into the equation and repeat for X. See it's just that simple."

"Ooooooh." There was a long pause as Karin's mind digested what Maki had just shown her. "I don't get it."

Maki's head hit the kotatsu so hard she actually took a minute to recover.

"I'm sorry Maki." Karin said bowing her head with her hands clasped in a manner similar to prayer. "I don't mean to be such an idiot. It's just all these steps are confusing."

"You're not an idiot, big sister." Both girls jumped back startled at the sudden appearance of Anju at the kotatsu.

"Anju," Karin exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

Anju motioned to a small teapot and cups that had found their way to the kotatsu between the two piles of homework. "I made some tea to help you study."

"No, I mean shouldn't you be worried about the sun?" Karin fussed.

"The sun set fifteen minutes ago." Anju pointed out.

Maki glanced quickly toward the window. Sure enough, the only light making its way inside was from the crescent moon. Maki began to panic. She hadn't intended to be at Karin's after dark. Though it was not like she hadn't done it before, but that was back when she didn't know the Maaka family were vampires. Now everything was different. Maki just couldn't bring herself about to trust Karin's family. Especially after what happened with Karin's older brother's reaction to Maki's knowing their family secret.

Ren practically killed Winner for telling Maki and after the rest of the Maakas managed to pull him off, Winner was so badly injured that he had to be taken to a hospital. When his family found out about what happened they had Winner shipped back to his home in England. Maki hadn't seen him for a month since then and he was terrible at returning her phone calls.

". . . Maki . . . Maki . . . Maki" Maki snapped out of her trance. Karin was shaking her worriedly. "What's the matter Maki? Speak to me."

Maki didn't know what to say. She needed to tell Karin that she was worried about her safety if she stayed, and even more so if she left. She needed to tell Karin about Winner and Ren. She needed to . . . . find a way to get Anju to stop staring at her with that weird look in her eyes.

"Karin," Maki finally managed the courage to speak. "I think we need to talk. I have some questions I want to ask you about vampires."

The room went silent and all heads that weren't on Maki to begin with now turned to her. Those heads being only the head of Anju's macabre stuffed doll Boogie who she insisted on carrying everywhere she went. This motion from the inanimate startled Maki even more. She knew deep down it must have been Anju moving the dolls head, but then again she knew a month ago that vampires didn't exist. It was all just getting to be too much.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Said Karin as she slumped down, "So what did you want to know?"

"Well, I guess for starters, is it true you drink blood." Question one out of the way.

"Yes. All real vampires drink blood." Karin responded.

"Real vampires? You mean there are fakes running around or something." Maki's question was innocent, but Karin's reaction to it looked pained.

"Well for starters," Karin began, "I'm not a real vampire."

Maki was taken aback. She was pretty sure that Karin was a real vampire, what with the reaction from her family and the resemblance to her father and grandmother. She couldn't possibly be adopted or anything.

"What do you mean?" Maki had no choice but to ask.

"Well," Karin's face reddened, "I'm an un-vampire."

"An un-vampire?"

"Yeah, I don't drink blood. I produce it. And when it builds up too much I get a

horrible nose bleed."

"So that's what was causing it. We always just used to think you were sick or something."

"Big sister is a special kind of vampire." Anju chimed in, "As far as we know she is one of a kind. Not even grandma can figure out why she is what she is."

"Okay, well that answers a lot of my questions. I guess I just want to know more. Like why do vampires drink blood? Does it have to be from a live human or can it be, like, donor blood? If you bite a human do they become a zombie? Can you control people's minds? Are all those bats outside your relatives?"

This time it was Anju, instead of Karin, who answered. "We aren't like the vampires you see in the movies. We don't turn into bats; at least none of the vampires I know do. We can drink blood both fresh and stored, though fresh tastes so much better. No you won't become a zombie. And yes we can control minds but the rules are strict and it is difficult."

Maki paused and digested the information she had just been given. It made her feel a little bad to have been so horribly wrong about her assumptions on vampires, but that was to be expected since she only had the movies to go off of. She only had one question left on her mind now. "How do you pick who to bite?"

This time Karin answered, though it was a delayed whisper. "Affinity."

"Affinity?" Maki repeated.

"It's an attraction." Anju stated, "We have no control over it and it varies from vampire to vampire. Mother likes liars, brother likes stress, and Karin likes unhappiness."

"No I don't." Karin objected, "Just my blood does."

Karin put on a confused face as she mulled over what she had just said. Maki smiled a little at the expression and for a brief second she forgot her worries. Then, just as suddenly as the peace came, it vanished. A vital tumbler fell into place and Maki's heart skipped a beat.

"A . . A . . Anju" Maki fought hard to muster the courage to ask the question on her mind. "What is your affinity?"

Karin's dopey expression left and was replaced with a stern, remorseful look. Maki became afraid.

"I'm rather fond of jealousy." Anju answered with a frighteningly doll like smile.

As the words entered Maki's head the blood there made an exquisite exodus. Maki's face became white as a ghost and she suddenly felt very ill.

"I'll walk you home," Karin spoke as she stood up, "if you don't want to stay."

Karin's face was sullen. For an instant Maki ceased fearing for her safety and actually felt guilty for abandoning her friend under such awful circumstances. Of course the thought of Anju's sharp fangs biting into her neck and draining her blood quickly dispersed any compassion she felt for her friend and shored up the flee aspect of her subconscious survival network.

"Thank you Karin. I don't like walking alone in the dark." Maki's voice was a little shaky as she spoke and she hoped she wasn't giving away her fear too much.

Maki packed her things back into her bag and she and Karin began to head out.

"Don't you want your tea first?" Anju asked as the two headed out.

"Maybe later." Maki responded. That was a lie though. Maki had been slowly piecing the events of the past month together and she was coming to a conclusion she wished she had never thought of. And if she was right, this would be the last time she ever came to Karin's. Maybe even the last time she ever spoke to Karin at all.

The rest of the journey out of the house was quiet. Maki took the lead and Karin straggled behind a step or two. The events of the day weighed heavily on both girls, though Maki found herself being burdened by more than just that.

"Karin" Maki stated once they reached the edge of the fog barrier.

"Yes Maki." Karin answered; an air of hope in her voice.

"Did Anju bite me?" There it was. Maki felt as though a little weight lifted off her. She had been stressing over that question all night. Some time before Maki found out about the Maakas from Winner she had been planning to meet Karin in the park. She ended up falling asleep before Karin showed up and when she awoke she felt funny and there we some small marks on her neck.

Maki assumed they were bug bites until tonight. Now she wasn't so sure. She vaguely remembered seeing Anju in the park before she fell asleep, but she couldn't remember if it was a dream or not. Now all Karin had to do was say 'no' and Maki would know it was a dream and she could move on. Maybe even grow the courage to stay at Karin's overnight. All she needed was a no.

"Yes." Karin began bawling. "I didn't know she was going to do it. If I had known I would have stopped her. But it was too late. When I got there she had already finished. I was so mad at her I didn't know what to do. Then all the weird stuff happened with the Sinclair family and my family and I just thought if you didn't know then it wouldn't matter."

"Shut up!" Maki grew angry. "JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed at Karin. "How could you? You were my best friend and you used me as some sort of snack food for your little vampire sister. I hate you!"

"Maki . . ."

"I HATE YOU!" Maki screamed as she took off running for home. She didn't care how Karin felt about it; all she cared about know was the sense of rage and betrayal that was building inside of her. She would never speak to Karin again. She wasn't even sure she could face her after this. The tears streamed down Maki's face as she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Coming Out is Delicious**

Anju watched the events unfold or, more precisely, her bats did. A prodigy at worst and a miracle at best, Anju possessed an uncanny control of bats that was rare even amongst the higher end vampire bloodlines. This was fortunate since she needed those skills to keep an eye on her sister. Karin had the nasty habit of getting herself into trouble when she was alone. It was Anju's duty to rescue her when that happened, or it used to be, Kenta Usui had recently filled the roll of Karin's knight leaving Anju even further out of the picture.

This arrangement was probably for the best. It was a real burden for Anju to have to try and live in both the worlds of night and day. Even if she stayed in her room and used her bats to keep an eye on Karin the strain would take its toll. Still, Anju did miss her sister very much. Being only recently awakened the memories of daylight with her sister pained her. Now that Anju was in the darkness it was almost impossible to live in Karin's brightly lit world.

From what the bats saw and heard Anju could tell there would be trouble. She almost wished her sister was the kind of person capable of lying. If that was the case Karin would have just told Maki 'no' and the two would be on their way back to their respective homes, none the worse for wear.

As it was, Maki was crying as she ran home and Karin had simply fallen to her knees in the path tears pouring out from the hands covering her face. Anju sat debating what to do.

"It doesn't mater what you do, the result will be the same either way." The ghostly voice of Boogie permeated the silence of Anju's dark room.

"I know Boogie, but still . . ." Anju began to respond.

"You are feeling guilty about it." Boogie interrupted, "I told you it was a bad idea. But nooooo, you just wouldn't listen to me. If you had then . . . aaach … Aaaaaanju . . . your . . . aaaaaaach."

A loving squeeze to his stuffed neck was Anju's method of choice for silencing Boogie. But he was right. This whole mess was a direct result of Anju's prior actions. She could have found a better way of telling her sister she was awakened as a vampire. But things were so difficult back then.

In all the pain and strain of trying to cling to her old life Anju had effectively been starving herself. The strain built and built until Anju felt she could pop. Then Maki came over. It was strictly taboo for a non-vampire to enter into the house but Karin had begged an exception for her friend. The illusion of a normal family was laid before Maki and she ate it up. But that didn't change the facts. Maki had stumbled into the vampires den, and she reeked of jealousy.

Anju did her best to keep herself at bay, but her blood drew her to Maki's side the entire night. That day passed and led to another and the memory of Maki stayed burned into Anju's mind. Then it happened. Anju's bloodlust took over and she found herself tracking Maki down. She already knew where she would be, Karin had said she was meeting her in the park. Anju even knew when the meeting was to happen but that didn't stop her from hunting her prey.

Anju remembered seeing Maki sitting on a bench. Even from a distance she smelled delicious. It was too late to turn back. Anju advanced on her prey. She wasn't entirely sure how it all unfolded, but she could remember the sweet smell of Maki's neck, the delicate texture of Maki's skin, and the exquisitely intoxicating sensation of Maki's blood running down the back of her throat.

Karin showed up right as Anju was finishing. The result was, of course, catastrophic. Evil and hurtful things were said, bonds were tested, and the family began its head first spiral into disaster. It was because of all this that Anju knew what Karin's reaction would be when she came home. She would scream 'I hate you!' as she ran past Anju; crying on her way to her room.

Anju opened her closet and fished out her favorite black dress.

"Meeting your doom head on huh?" Boogie felt the freedom to speak since Anju wasn't holding him. "This ought to be good."

"You're staying home." Anju asserted.

"Anju," Boogie whined, "that's not fair. I can't protect you if you don't take me with you."

"I won't need your protection." Anju's voice asserted final authority on the matter. "So just stay here and be good."

Anju closed the door to the house and began her trip. She had gone out the back to ensure that she wouldn't run into Karin on the way. Where she was headed was the interesting bit; Anju was headed for Maki's. She wasn't sure what she would do when she got there, but the walk was long and time was plentiful and Anju's bats were keeping a tight eye on Maki.

Maki had made the run to her house in record time. She managed to avoid her parents and make a line straight for her room. She was crying there now. Anju felt a little sad seeing it. Maki was usually so bright and cheery. It was unfortunate to see her face scrunched in a pillow that was slowly soaking with tears.

After a while Maki reached for her phone. Anju had the bats move in to listen to the call. She doubted it would be Karin that Maki called, but it was a possibility. The more likely scenario would involve a call of catastrophic means to some sort of tabloid or such. If that was the case Anju would have to hurry there and erase Maki's memories permanently.

The phone rang and rang. Who ever Maki was calling didn't seem to be home. Then the answering message kicked in. It was easy for the bats to overhear.

"Hello" an overly cheery and enthusiastic voice rang out, "you have reached the phone of Winner Sinclair. I regret I am too occupied to answer at the moment. Please leave a message and I shall respond at the earliest possible convenience. Oh and if this is my darling Miss Karin please know I will be back as soon as I can to sweep you off your feet."

Maki threw the phone hard and it shattered against the wall. Then she collapsed into her pillow again. Her sobs were muffled but none the less present. Anju paused. Opportunity had presented itself in a rather unusual manner, directly below Anju was a phone store. Anju had relatively little money, but she saw a small opportunity to be kind in this situation.

The phone Maki had destroyed was very expensive. Anju could not afford to replace it with the money she had, but that was ok. The shop keeper was more than happy to give her the phone at a discount after he was entranced. Vampire powers could be a useful thing. Now that Anju didn't have to worry about the morals of humanity, bending the rules a little wasn't so bad.

Anju entered Maki's house through the back. It was necessary since the front was locked and the neighbors were awake. The first order of business was to ensure no interruptions. Two bats made quick work of Maki's parents, slipping them into a deep sleep. It was a secondary form of mind control that worked well at short distances.

Now it was time to finish things. Anju opened the door to Maki's room.

"Please mom, I don't want to talk now." Maki sobbed.

"That is acceptable; all I want you to do is listen." Anju responded.

Maki spun around after hearing Anju's voice. This was as planned, the second they locked eyes, Anju froze Maki in place. Limited mind control was easy for Anju since it was a similar skill to controlling bats.

"I have come to apologize for my actions and to clear some things up." Anju began as she moved closer to Maki. "I saw your fight with my sister. I know you remember me biting you and I know you are upset. However, there is little I can do to change the past. I only possess two options for you.

"Option one; I can erase your memories of this whole event and you will think it was all a bad dream. Unfortunately I would have to erase a substantial amount of your memory and the process is risky. At best you would go into a temporary coma and wake not remembering these horrible memories. At worst you would lose all of your memories and remain a vegetable for the rest of your life.

"Option two; I bite you again so you can experience the sensation. I don't erase your memory so you feel and remember all of it and can make a decision on how it will affect you based on that. The only scenario for this is that you will feel a tiny bit sleepy and you will lose all jealousy that you have built up inside of you. That is the effect of a vampire bite. We take the trait we have an affinity to. The reason you were able to feel so good around my sister till only recently was due to that. You won't become a ghoul and you won't become anything else either. You will not be affected permanently in any way. Now make your choice."

Anju released the hold she had over Maki's speech just enough to allow light talking.

"Why? Why should I choose?" Maki tried to scream but it was futile.

"Do you wish to risk the chance of memory erasure?" Anju pressed the question.

"I don't want to lose any memories." Maki was trying to cry but couldn't.

"Very well." Anju moved in on Maki. The girl became erratic and started blurting out the kinds of things you would hear from someone afraid they were going to be killed. Anju expected this. She had never fed off anyone who was aware of it before. She always knocked them out first. But this time had to be special. She was taking a huge risk in trusting Maki, but there was little more harm that could come of the situation.

Anju leaned Maki's head to the side. She could smell the sweet scent of the jealousy in her blood even over the smell of her fear. Anju's lips brushed against Maki's neck, the motion was customary. A vampire's kiss possessed mild anesthetic properties making the bite mostly painless. Her fangs touched Maki's skin. The girl shuddered even under Anju's mind control. The skin broke and Anju could taste Maki's blood once more. In the countless feeds since Anju's first she had still tasted none so sweet.

Finished Anju removed her fangs. The vampires bite closes itself quickly so there was no need to worry about a mess for the parents to see. Anju backed off and moved in front of Maki. The girl was almost in shock.

"As is customary for a transaction I brought compensation." Anju said as she laid the small phone on the bed in front of Maki. "I am going to leave now. It is up to you to decide how you deal with all of this. I am placing the safety of my entire family in your hands just like Karin did with Kenta. I know you Maki, you may be mad but I don't think you want to hurt Karin. Please think about this."

And with that Anju left for home. She had a strange feeling of remorse in her heart and her trip back was faster than she would normally take. There would be a great deal of waiting involved in this situation. Anju trusted Maki to make the right choices. She trusted her enough to keep these recent events to herself. It was a huge risk and the trust defied Anju's logic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Choosing is Frustrating**

Shortly after Anju left, Maki passed out from a combination of shock and anemia. She didn't dream. She didn't turn into a zombie either. Nothing really changed from the usual. Well, nothing physical anyway. Maki now had the added weight of Anju's words compounded to the already heavy knowledge of being bitten. It was a difficult burden to bear.

"Maki, dear" Maki's mother called from outside her room, "if you don't get up you'll be late for school."

Maki just lay there. She wasn't sure what else to do. Going to school was definitely out of the question. She couldn't risk running into Karin. Not with everything the way it was now. She needed time to mull it all over.

"Maki dear" the call came again from outside the door, "are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling good today mom." Maki replied, "I think I'm gonna stay home."

Maki's mom entered the room and quickly reached Maki's bedside. "What's the matter honey?"

"Last night . . ." Maki paused in her sentence. She wanted to tell her mother everything that happened the night before, but two things were stopping her. The first was the sheer unbelievable nature of the story. Really, no one would believe vampires existed. And as for the second thing stopping her, well, Maki still wasn't sure she wanted to hurt Karin or her family; at least not sure enough to act on it. She took a deep breath and finished her sentence. ". . . Last night I had a really bad dream and when I woke up I didn't feel good at all."

"Let me give you a feel dear." Maki's mom said as she laid her hand on Maki's forehead. "Oh dear you're chilled, and so pale as well. You just stay home today and rest. I will check in on you during my lunch."

Maki's mom doted over her daughter a little more before leaving. She made sure Maki was fully tucked into her bed and had plenty of water at hand. There was even a spare bucket left beside Maki's bed just in case. Maki felt comforted by her mothers concern, and quickly the guilt flooded in for not telling her the truth. She wondered why all this trouble fell on her so suddenly. And why she had to be so alone.

Maki _was_ alone now. Her mother and father had both left for work and the only noise in the house was from the shop below and the people outside. Her father would tend the shop all day and surely he would pop in to check on his darling. But even then Maki knew she would be alone with her thoughts. She drank some water and stared down at the end of the bed.

The phone Anju had brought was still there. Her mom hadn't noticed it as she tucked Maki in. She wondered if it would be worth calling Winner. He was probably the only person Maki could express her true feelings to. And he was probably the only person in the world who would understand the situation. But lately he didn't answer her calls. To make matters worse, he had that horrid message on his machine. Maki couldn't take hearing that again. But still, she felt she had to talk to someone about it.

Maki picked up the phone. Out of instinct she flipped to the saved numbers to scroll through her friends. None of them were there. But there was one number. No name was listed with it and Maki was hesitant to call a stranger. She was more hesitant still to risk calling Anju. But she needed someone to talk to now, even a stranger. She dialed.

"Hello, this is Kenta Usui."

Kenta! Anju must have known Maki would need someone to talk to. Kenta would be the most decent choice for the task. He was level headed, knew the Maaka's secret, and was Karin's boyfriend.

"Hello. Is anyone there?"

"Hi." Maki awkwardly said. "It's me Maki."

"It's almost time for school. I can't really talk now." Kenta responded bluntly.

"Well, can you just give me a call at lunch? It's really important." Maki begged.

"Sure thing. I will log your number and give you a call. I have to get to class so I will talk to you then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The conversation was shorter than expected, but Maki felt a little relief. Kenta would surely help her with this problem. He had a kind heart and was good at looking at things from unusual standpoints. This all should be a piece of cake for him. Maki lay down while she waited. Quickly sleep over took her.

Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Maki startled awake. The vibration on the phone was going off. It couldn't be lunch time already. She didn't feel like she had slept that long. The phone clicked as she flipped it open.

"Hello?" Maki answered the phone trying not to sound too tired.

"Hey Maki, this is Kenta. You called me earlier and said you needed to talk." Kenta sounded as bland as usual.

"Yes. It's about Karin, er well, it's more about Anju, and her brother, and I don't know. . . " Maki was fumbling over her own thoughts. It was hard to think things through when she was awake and even harder still when she was half asleep.

"Karin told me what happened when you came over the other night." Kenta blurted in his dead tone. "I know it's not my place to tell you anything or try to calm you down, but I really don't think you should take all this out on Karin. I know it can be weird learning all this stuff so quickly. And you probably feel betrayed at having found out that Anju bit you. But it really isn't that bad. I know that vampire bites have some side effects, but there is nothing permanent, and you don't have anything to really worry about. So please, why don't you just forgive Karin." Kenta continued, blandly.

"She's been a total wreck worrying about you all day. You were her only friend and she cares for you very much. Why don't you just come back to school, or at least give her a call and talk it over with her. I know I'm out of place saying this but I think it would be for the best."

"Usui," Maki began tearing up as she spoke. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell Karin?"

"Of course I won't, but I really think you should talk to her and not me."

"Anju bit me again last night." Maki began bawling after finishing the sentence.

"What?" Kenta exclaimed showing emotion is his voice for the first time since Maki had met him. 

"She just burst into my room and froze me and bit me and then gave me some stupid speech and then left." Maki blurted, "I'm so confused. I don't know how I should feel. I don't know what I should do. I hate Anju so much, and I hate Karin so much; but I don't want to hurt them. What should I do Usui? Just tell me what I should do."

"Is someone bringing you your homework today?" Kenta asked. The question seemed so trivial that Maki quelled her tears to yell at him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? Who cares about stupid homework? You really are a . . ."

"I will bring it to you." Kenta cut Maki off, "And then we can talk about this more. Lunch is almost over. Does that work for you?"

Maki glanced quickly at the clock next to her bed. It was almost half past twelve. Kenta must have been trying all lunch to reach her. Maki felt bad for going off on him just then. All he was trying to do was be nice and she was treating him like the bad guy.

"I'm sorry Usui. I didn't mean to be so mad. I'm looking forward to talking with you. Thank you, for everything."

"It's nothing really. I think I kind of know how you feel. I will talk to you later kay?" Kenta responded in a soft voice.

"Okay." Maki conceded before hanging up the phone.

Kenta really was trying to be nice all along. He was a good guy. Karin was lucky to have him around. Maki began tearing up at the thought. She needed a Kenta of her own right now; her own personal knight in shining armor. But she didn't have one.

Maki rose from her bed to get some food. She felt better than she had when she woke up. Having replaced some fluids and getting some sleep did tend to replenish the blood. But she was hungry now and the food wasn't going to fix itself.

"Oh you're up." Maki's mom stated as she rounded the corner. "I was just coming in to check on you."

"I forgot." Maki said mustering a small smile.

"Well I guess that is to be expected. Your father said you have been asleep since this morning. How are you feeling dear?" Maki's mom approached her and began the motherly act of examining her daughter for symptoms.

"I'm feeling a little better mom." Maki said, making it a point to sound worse than she actually felt. It wouldn't do to recover too quickly. If that were the case her mom would probably force her to go to school tomorrow. "I was just going to get some food."

"I'll tell you what. Since I'm already here, how about you go freshen up and I will get you some food? How does that sound?"

Maki nodded her head in agreement. It would be nice not to have to try and fix herself something. And her mom did make really good food when she had a reason to. The two parted. Maki's mom headed to the kitchen; and Maki to the bathroom.

There was a frightening image staring at Maki from the mirror. Her hair was all disheveled, and her eyes were tear stained and red. She was surprised her mom had let her wander about looking like she did. But she just chalked it up to motherly love. Maki got to work. It would be a good healthy shower and brushing before she looked proper again and she couldn't face Kenta looking like this.

When Maki returned to her room there was a small tray waiting for her on her bed. It housed a beautifully made rolled omelet, some squid cut sausages, a little glass of orange juice, and a note stating '_I had to get back to work but I made your favorite. Be sure to eat it all so you feel better and I will see you when I get home_'. Maki giggled a little. It was kind of nice being treated like a kid again, even under these circumstances. Maki dug in.

The rest of the afternoon Maki spent cleaning up her room. She couldn't have Kenta see it so cluttered. It just wouldn't be right. And such a sudden burst of energy did yield some positive results. Maki was pleased to discover that the phone she had managed to obliterate was still partially functional. It couldn't make any calls, but she did manage to force it to access her address book so she could transfer all her numbers. She would have to call everyone and give them her new contact.

Maki paused. The next number on her list was Karin's. She didn't know whether to add it or not. She didn't really hate Karin so much right now, but she didn't trust her. It would be foolish to add the number now, but it wouldn't feel right to delete it either.

"Oh what should I do?" Maki asked aloud.

"I think you should enter it?" A voice said from behind her and Maki spun around startled.

"Usui?" Maki shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"School is out and I thought we agreed to talk." Kenta responded, not surprised in the least by Maki's reaction.

"Yeah, but . . . ughhh!" Maki sighed, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't watching the time and I didn't hear you come in."

"It's probably mostly my fault. Your dad just told me to come on up and you door was open so I walked in and when I saw what you were doing and you asked the question I just figured you knew I was here so . . ." Kenta was fumbling over his words.

"It's ok. I'm really glad you came. Why don't we sit down?" Maki motioned toward the small table in her room and the two sat.

"So tell me what happened." Kenta leapt straight to the point.

Maki nodded and began to spill. She tried her hardest not to cry as she recounted the events of the night before. But she was still a young girl after all and hadn't mastered the ability of stifling tears just yet. The rest of the tale emerged through a vale of salt water. Kenta sat quietly the entire time listening.

"And so that is what happened." Maki finished. "What do you think I should do?"

"You remember when Karin took that week off from school not too long ago?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, she said she had some family problems. I figured it was just because of what happened with Winner." Maki answered.

"Well that is partially true. Did you know that the Sinclair family is a family of vampire hunters?" Kenta seemed to be going somewhere with his questions.

"Well duh, Winner blurted that out all the time." Maki answered with a fair share of sarcasm.

"Well, just before the incident with Winner and Ren there was a fight between Winners grandfather and the Maakas." Kenta looked down as he continued. "Winners grandfather hunted down the Maakas and attacked them in their home. That was not too long after you had met with Karin and given her advice. Luckily Karin and her parents managed to escape the initial attack because Karin's grandma stayed behind as a distraction.

"But it didn't work. Winner helped me track the Maakas down just as his grandfather found them. He attacked them violently and tried to kill them. When I got there it looked like he had succeeded. He was so full of hate that I couldn't even stop him. But then Karin rescued me, or at least stopped Mr. Sinclair from adding me to his list of victims. But when she did it she was different. She wasn't the Karin I had known and loved." Kenta's face blushed a little with that confession, "I was afraid as I watched her attack him. But then I realized, it was still Karin in there. She was just dealing with so much that she couldn't sort it all out on her own.

"I managed to talk her out of killing Mr. Sinclair by offering myself up instead. She bit me. She bit me hard." Kenta rubbed his neck at the memory, "But you know what? She didn't kill me. Instead she woke up and returned back to the Karin I knew. What I'm trying to say is, I know that this is all new to you. And truthfully I still don't quite get it all. But I know that Karin and her family are kind people. They would never do anything to make her sad and she would never do anything deliberately to hurt you. She loves you. You are her friend.

"I don't know what you are feeling right now. And I can't tell you what to do. But I want you to think about this whole situation. Do you really want to lose Karin? Do you really hate her that much? I think you need to answer all those questions before you react to this situation. And I think you need to be true to your heart as well."

Maki stared at Kenta. He had made a startling amount of sense. Maki didn't know life for Karin was so hard. No one had ever told her about what happened. Now the attack on Winner by Ren made sense. He was just trying to protect his little sister. And Karin and Anju, even that night made some sense. They weren't telling her those things to frighten her. They were trying to be truthful. They were being open and honest. Maki felt like an idiot. She was being so selfish throughout this whole thing. She never once considered Karin's side of the story.

"Thank you Usui." Maki said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have been a really big help."

"I'm glad." Kenta said, a look of confusion hinting on his face.

"I think I can handle it from here." Maki stated with a smile. She felt better now. Kenta had shown her the light and she was going to run toward it. Maki waved goodbye at Kenta as he started to leave, then quickly remembered. "What about homework?"

"There wasn't any." Kenta said with a smile and then disappeared out of the room.

Maki just smiled. Karin sure was lucky to have a boyfriend like Kenta. Gathering up the last of her courage, Maki entered a number in her new phone and pressed dial.

"Hello, this is Karin Maaka."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Making up is Deliciously Frustrating**

Anju watched the events unfold as she always did, from a distance. She was happy to see she had made the right choice. And even happier to see her sister dancing down the path to their house. Sometimes it was pleasant how people could surprise you. Maybe in the future Anju would give more humans a chance. For now, she would limit her trust to her sister, and Maki.

"I'm the only one who gets to watch over you." Boogie spat out, a sound of jealousy in his voice so blatant that Anju was sure if he had blood, she would be forced to drink it now. "Don't go getting ideas of using her as your own personal human pet like Usui."

"I'm not so weak." Anju answered.

"I've seen how you look while your watching everything unfold outside. You want back in the sun, a link to your past time with your sister." Boogie stated.

Anju shot Boogie a look that brought fear into his ghostly heart. He had tested the waters of Anju's anger before and never garnered more than his cherished choking. For the first time he could remember, Boogie was scared. Boogie kept his mouth shut as Anju set him on the bed and left the room.

The reality of the situation was Boogie had hit the nail square on the head. Anju did pine desperately for her past. She wasn't one to want for much, but she would give up all her power and all her life to just be with her sister again. Anju drifted quietly down the dark hallway. Every shadow within the shadows emphasized the distance between her and Karin. Anju waited by the door for her sister to enter.

"Welcome back big sister." Anju spoke in her normal monotone. "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful." Karin burst out. "Maki called me, and she made up. We're friends again. I don't know what happened, but . . . I'm just so happy." Karin paused for a second of thought and her face became stern. "But you're still not off the hook for what you did."

Anju watched quietly as Karin tried her hardest not to skip to her room. Her sister was terrible at hiding her feelings. For once, Anju was thankful for this trait. She knew even if Karin didn't forgive her completely for now, she wouldn't hold it against her for long. Anju floated to her room for some rest, feeling at ease for the first time since she bit Maki. As Anju drifted to sleep, Boogies words rattled around in the back of her subconscious.

It had been a long time since Anju dreamed, and when she awoke she wished it had remained that way. During her rest, Anju had dreamt of the sun. She was following her sister to and from school, eating cakes, and . . . drinking Maki's blood. At school, at home, in the bathroom, no matter the scenario or location it always ended with Anju's fangs deep in Maki. Anju awoke in a puddle of her own sweat.

"What's wrong Anju?" Boogie asked with concern in his voice.

Anju didn't answer. Instead she sat there in her bed, chest heaving under heavy breaths. Her blood was racing, her body hot, and she was starving. Anju darted out the window in her nightgown. For the first time since her first feeding, Anju was in a bloodlust. Before she could rationalize it she had drained two peeping toms and one jealous housewife. But it wasn't enough. Anju needed something else, something more than just blood. Anju looked around and realized she recognized this neighborhood. This was Maki's block.

The curtains were drawn in Maki's room. It made no difference, Anju could hear Maki's blood pumping as she lay in bed. Anju raised her hand to open the window and suddenly paused. "What am I doing?" she thought. The original mess started because she allowed her instincts to cloud her judgment. She couldn't allow that to happen again.

The rapping of Anju's knock woke Maki. She could tell by the silhouette in the window that Anju was outside. At least that was the most likely culprit since Maki didn't know any other small girls who might be floating outside her window at night. Just to be safe she grabbed a shinai she had lying around from her brief stint in the kendo club. Maki swiftly tore back the curtains and readied her weapon.

Floating outside the window was a sight Maki couldn't have anticipated. Anju was indeed there, floating in her frilly nightgown, but she was covered in blood with tears streaming down her face. Maki was simultaneously mortified and overcome with pity. She paused for a second before opening the window. Anju dove into the room and Maki readied herself for the attack.

But Anju didn't attack. Instead she grabbed Maki's nightshirt, buried her face in it, and began crying like she had never cried before. Maki was stunned. None of the opinions she had of Anju allowed for the concept of weakness. Anju was always the evil, emotionless, calculating little monster. She wouldn't cry, unless. For a moment Maki was terrified.

"What happened to Karin?" Maki almost screamed as she tore Anju from her chest. The look in the girls face seemed to cement Maki's fears. Anju's eyes welled up and she began bawling even harder than before. Maki kneeled down so she was face to face with Anju and continued her inquisition more carefully this time. Her mind was full of concern for the safety of the friend she had almost lost this same day.

"Is Karin alright?" Maki asked as she brushed a couple stray hairs out of Anju's face. Anju nodded.

Maki embraced Anju and thanked the heavens. Then she paused. If Karin was okay, why was Anju in such a state. Maki rocked Anju gently side to side, until her tears began to subside, before pressing her new set of questions.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked Anju. The girl shook her head gently without removing it from Maki's shirt. No human with a heart could resist a crying child, and as it turned out Maki was still human. Maki sat down on her bed. She laid Anju's head in her lap and caressed her hair.

"There, there. It's gonna be okay. Calm down. Everything is gonna be okay. Shhh, shhh, shhhhhhh." For several minutes Maki unconsciously re-enacted the actions her mother had used to comfort her countless times before. When the audible tears stopped Maki's curiosity kicked in.

"Feel like talking about it?" Maki asked.

"Can I just stay like this for a while?" Anju answered in her usual quiet voice.

"Sure." Maki answered.

Several minutes of head petting later Maki laid down on her back. Within seconds she was asleep. It wasn't until she felt a tickle that she woke. Anju's hair was brushing against the side of Maki's face, and a stray hair had tickled her nose. She could feel Anju's warm breath against the side of her neck. Maki's mind raced. Anju was going to bite her again. She knew it. Anju snuggled in closer.

"I miss my sister." Anju whispered in Maki's ear. "Since I turned, I haven't been able to spend time with her. I haven't been able to spend time with anyone. Even surrounded by spirits and bats, I'm so alone."

Maki rested the side of her head on Anju's forehead. No matter who had told her she never would have believed this could happen. She actually felt pity for a blood sucking monster. She was about to console a vampire.

"You still see Karin during the night don't you?" Maki began. "So you aren't totally separated."

"It won't last." Anju continued. "I'm going to live for a very long time. Sooner or later, Karin will begin her own life. She won't be there, and I can't follow her. I can't walk in the light. I can't enjoy her cooking. I can't comfort her like Usui."

With that last sentence Maki began to realize what was going on. Anju was a lot like herself. She needed someone to relate to, someone to care for. And what she needed most was someone to care for her. Maki felt bad for the little vampire. She would live forever in the dark, and Karin would drift further and further away.

"She will always be your sister." Maki reassured Anju. "You may not see each other as often, but you will always be family."

Anju began to cry again. She buried her face in Maki's shoulder.

"Karin isn't like that." Anju squeezed out between the tears. "Karin will grow old and die one day. She has a humans lifespan. It hurts so much to think about it."

Maki had never thought of it that way. A vampire lived forever. She just assumed that Karin being an un-vampire had no effect on that. She couldn't fathom the idea of living so long that she was able to watch Karin die. It would be horrible. The thought actually brought tears to Maki's eyes. She quickly stifled them and continued her counsel.

"That isn't for a long time. You shouldn't think about that kind of stuff now. You shouldn't waste your time worrying about the future. Instead you should focus on the present. You have a brother and sister who love you. And if that isn't enough, you always have me as a friend." Maki shocked herself with those words.

Anju raised herself up and looked down into Maki's face.

"You mean it?" She asked with a longing expression, "You really mean it?"

Maki paused to think about it. This was not where she had seen herself earlier today. This wasn't even a possibility. What should she do. Maki dug deep into her heart to see how she really felt.

"I do." she said staring into Anju's deep watery eyes.

Anju dropped in suddenly and kissed Maki. Maki lie there frozen. This day held a great number of firsts for her. The first day she had been openly bitten by a vampire. The first big fight she had ever had with Karin. The first time she had consoled a hysterical vampire. And the first time she had been truly kissed.

Anju's lips slowly pulled back from Maki's. For a brief second Maki swore she saw blush sweep across Anju's face. Then the young vampire was off her and at the window.

"I have to get home before sunrise." Anju stated, silhouetted by the moonlight coming through the window. "Thank you . . . for everything."

With that, Anju flew out the window. Maki was left in her room to mull over the events of the day and, finding that an impossible task, eventually succumb to exhaustion and fell asleep. Anju flew home and worked hard to convince her worrying family she was alright. She managed to fall asleep in Karin's bed, her mind finally at ease. Poor Boogie didn't sleep at all that night. He was certain Anju needed him now, more than ever. He couldn't have been more wrong.


	5. Extra

**Bonds of Jealousy: Bonus Chapter**

**Nightcaps are Delicious**

It had been almost three years since Maki's first kiss with Anju. She thought nothing of it at the time, but in retrospect it was the start of something wonderful. Maki sat waiting in her room, her eyes gazing out the window in anticipation. Sure enough, a silhouette began to appear against the glass. As the edges defined themselves against the backdrop of the moonlight, Anju's ageless frame emerged. Maki's heart began to beat faster and louder the sharper the image became.

In the years since their relationship had started Maki had developed into a woman with all the form and desires that come naturally. Anju, on the other hand, never changed; a side effect of emerging as a vampire so young. She would be trapped in a child's body for decades, but her mind and heart were ever aging. The curtains fluttered eerily in the moonlit breeze as Anju's doll like body floated gently into the room.

Maki could feel the blood rushing through her body. In the countless encounters she and Anju had shared since the first the way her body reacted never changed. It was as though her own blood boiled in anticipation of the events to come. Maki's body went weak and she flopped backward onto her mattress. The air in the room took on a flower like scent as Anju drifted closer and closer. Maki quivered in her own skin.

Anju was enjoying every second of the scene that lie before her cold eyes. Their minds had already intertwined before she even entered the room, and the closer the proximity the stronger bond. Anju could read Maki's every thought, even the ones buried deep that only flashed for a second from the darkness of her subconscious. She manipulated the air to bring up the scent of sakura blossoms and expanded Maki's irises to make the moonlight seem brighter. It was much easier to manipulate the mind than it was to actually change the physical ambiance.

Maki gazed on as Anju floated closer, the moonlight enhancing her ivory skin. Time slowed and the sound of Maki's own beating heart thrummed through her ears. The shoulder strap on Anju's negligee slid down from its delicate perch as she floated into position. Maki strained to move her arms, but it was futile. Anju was always so cruel, making Maki a spectator to the events rather than a participant. Just once she wanted the freedom to do as she pleased and not succumb to the whims of the young vampire. Maki's eyes closed as a plethora of memories rushed through her mind.

As soon as Maki was embraced in her own mind Anju moved in. She could sense the blood flowing through Maki. Her skin was swollen with it causing her whole body to become hot and rosy. Anju floated over Maki, her mouth positioning just inches from Maki's neck. Anju leaned in, enjoying the sight of Maki's body shivering from the mere contact of her breath.

Maki quaked as Anju's lips touched her ear. It was just a little nibble, but the sensation was emphasized by her dreamlike state. The warm breath that passed out of Anju felt like a cool breeze over Maki's burning skin. She was bordering dangerously close to ecstasy, and it was Anju's goal to push her over the border.

Another quake as one of Anju's fangs grazed Maki's neck. Every ounce of her body was soaking up the sensation. Each contact was like a stone against a glassy pond sending wave after wave of sensation rippling through Maki's body. A carnal image flickered through Maki's mind, and Anju reveled in it. She dropped down onto the mattress over Maki. The young woman shivered from the contact of Anju's arms and thighs around her.

Anju worked her lips down from Maki's ear, past her neck, and slipped a fang under her shirt. The motions were slow and gentle as Anju kissed her way down Maki's body, one lip on her skin, and one lip restrained by the flimsy fabric of the nightshirt. Maki's body was on fire as the lip and fang caressed her. The tearing sound of the fabric only amplified her pleasure. She hated being helpless, but oh god did it feel good.

The stretch of fabric severed halfway down Maki's thigh. With it the two sides of her nightshirt slid gently down her sides revealing her burning skin to the cold night air. Anju leaned back, revealing Maki's naked skin to the moonlight. Her eyes drank in the image of every bare inch of Maki. Everything about Anju's mind was predatory, and now she was playing with her food. Now she understood why this was Ren's favorite pastime.

Anju leaned in and nipped at the edge of Maki's exposed breast. Maki had the first orgasm of what was to be a very, very long night. Sensation tore through her body like an explosion. Maki shivered under the restraint of Anju's mind. The vampire wouldn't even let her enjoy the full force of the ecstasy. Instead Anju went to work.

She caressed and kissed and nipped her way over ever inch of Maki's exposed body. The young woman's body revealing its desires more and more with each passing moment. Maki trembled as another voyage of Anju's lips ended on her erect nipple. Anju sucked gently and let the edge of her teeth graze Maki's sensitive flesh. No matter how many times she did it, the fun of making Maki's body shake continued to be an opiate to Anju.

Anju paused as a new image flashed through Maki's mind. A smile stretched across the vampire's porcelain face. Anju floated up off the bed and settled on the floor in front of where Maki's legs overhung. She motioned her hand like a puppet master and the young woman's leg straightened out. Anju moved over to it, her lips pressed gently just above Maki's ankle. Maki's body flushed with anticipation.

The kisses and caresses continued in Anju's trademark fashion. Her lips remained as soft as rose petals as they worked their way up Maki's leg, and her fangs were like thorns gently gliding over the skin. Anju motioned again as she neared Maki's thighs and they parted, revealing Maki's womanhood. The path of kisses and caresses remained unabated by this new development, and Maki was drowning in her own fantasies of what was to come.

Anju's lips hit the spot where Maki's leg met her torso and she paused. Maki moaned weakly in protest and this only encouraged Anju more. She altered her course and took the scenic route to the flower of Maki's youth. Velveteen lips and gentle suction worked their way up the soft flesh connecting Maki's thigh to her body. They danced like a breeze up and around her navel and began to descend once more to the depths of Maki's desire.

Two kisses from ecstasy Anju veered hard left and began working the mirror of her previous path. Maki would have screamed if she had the ability, the desires of her arousal overriding every one of her senses. She pined for the ability to move. If she could she would guide Anju's lips exactly where she wanted them and hold her there till she was satisfied. The sensation of Anju's breath on her petals snapped Maki out of her budding fantasy.

Anju pressed her lips gently to the top of Maki's valley, the pressure ever so slight on her clitoris. Maki bent and twisted with orgasm. The buildup to this moment had heightened every nerve making that first gentle touch equivalent to a thousand forced caresses. Anju pushed her lips down harder, holding her head fast to Maki's squirming body. Had she not been restraining her prey, Anju was sure Maki would have crushed her head with the force of her spasms.

Tremor after tremor forced quivers through Maki's body as the pressure and suction from Anju's mouth fulfilled the desires of Maki's mind. Maki's skin burned around Anju as she twisted and struggled against her invisible restraints. Anju enjoyed every second of Maki's agony. The delicate dance between heaven and hell that Maki was undertaking awoke a hidden fire in Anju. Despite herself Anju became lost in the moans and motions of Maki's body.

Her mind distracted, Anju's hold on Maki weakened. As Maki writhed under the force of her own orgasms her foot managed to brush against Anju's inner thigh. Instantly the young vampire's mind tore away from Maki as the unexpected sensation of her own arousal drew Anju's concentration. Maki's body was finally free to control as she saw fit, and her lust had only one remaining outlet.

Maki toppled the frail vampire quickly and had her pinned under a heavy kiss before she could react. Anju lie helpless under Maki as her body was fondled and caressed with unrestrained passion. Maki worked over every inch of Anju's body, taking advantage of any particularly sensitive spots along the way to keep the young vampire distracted. Maki kissed Anju's firm breasts and caressed her maidenhood with strength and passion. The mix of pleasure and pain was very new to Anju. She had never been on the receiving end of a feeding before, but it was clear now that this was the case.

The anguish and pleasure that Anju drank in from Maki was now being forcibly extracted tenfold. Maki was quickly mastering the subtleties of Anju's body, and the young vampire could no longer contain herself. Anju let out a high pitched squeak as her body exploded with pleasure. Not one to miss an opportunity, Maki repositioned herself over Anju's quaking body and quickly went to work.

There was no gentleness in Maki's kiss now. Her mouth nibbled and pulled at the most sensitive parts of Anju's flower. The would be no reprieve for Anju now. Orgasm after orgasm tore through the vampire. The sensation was so great she screamed for a break, but the words couldn't escape her mouth amidst the carnal moans. Anju writhed as she searched for an escape route. But it was no use, Maki had a firm grip on Anju's legs and the weight of her torso on Anju's stomach prevented her from wiggling out.

Anju launched a desperate attack. She twisted herself under Maki's legs, wrapped her arms around Maki's waist, and slammed her mouth into Maki's dripping love tunnel. Maki's head pulled up at the surprise sensation of Anju's tongue exploring her intimate insides. Anju gained the second of peace she desired and began to wage erotic war with Maki. Anju removed her tongue and replaced it with a finger all the while drawing her oral attention to Maki's hood. Her tongue forcefully flicked Maki's clit while her fingers massaged the moist walls of her cave.

Maki's knee's went weak and her abdomen pressed down on Anju's face. Maki could feel a new orgasm building, something different then the rest, something strong and terrifying. She fought against this new sensation. This was a contest now, and she wasn't about to lose. Maki doubled her efforts on Anju. Following the young vampires example Maki buried her face in Anju's love. She forced her tongue into Anju's depths and worked her insides.

The pinnacle of orgasms tore through both girls. Maki was unable to hold her position over Anju and collapsed on the floor beside her. The two girls lay naked in the moonlight, drenched in sweat, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Slowly the cool breeze stripped the fire from their skin and their heartbeats returned to normal. Anju was the first to rise.

Her mind a tempest of feelings and questions Anju retreated toward the window.

"Anju." Maki called as she sat up. The young vampire turned. "It was a draw this time. But I won't lose to you again."

"We'll see." Anju's soft words preceded her departure and Maki collapsed exhausted on the floor. Under her bed she could make out the outline of a carefully hidden box. A smile spread across Maki's face and she was certain that she would win next time.


End file.
